What Happens Next
by RoseVera1
Summary: Whitney and Billie have always loved each other so what happens one day when there love life stars to crumble thanks to 2 people.  Will they survive or will it tear them apart.
1. Chap 1

_**Hi this is my Second Fan fiction please let me know what you think and please comment on any think you think I need to improve about my writing thanks.**_

**Chapter 1**

**It's the day of ****Whitney and Billie's wedding Tiffany, Lauren and Zsa Zsa are all upstairs. Getting changed Lucy could see them through the window having fun she was jealous that Whitney was marrying Billie.**

**Lucy**_: _That should be me up their getting dressed and had a little girl called Lily not stupid Whitney Dean.

**Then she remembered at the Stag night she managed to get Billie's phone and call his old mate and told them about the wedding and she also told Connor to shot Whitney.**

**Lucy: **Soon that will be me with little Lily and getting married to Billie Jackson.

**Connor: **Oh! Do you know someone called Lucy?

**Lucy: **So you must be Connor.

**Connor: **Yep so what times the wedding?

**Lucy: **10:30am and the reception being held at the Vic.

**Connor: **Ok I got it. _**Said walking away**_

**Lucy: **Where are you going?

**Connor: **To visit Billie Boy.

**Connor walk over to Billie's he sore Billie ****leave**** his and made his way to the park. Billie wanted to escape for a few minutes away from the nagging of his mum.**

**Connor:** Hey Billie Boy.

**Billie: **Hey Connor what are you doing here.

**Connor: **Well can't I come and see my mate once in a while.

**Billie:** The last time I sore u was when u kidnaped Whitney.

**Connor: **Any way what are you dressed up for?

**Billie: **Because I am getting married.

**Connor: **To who?

**Billie: **Whitney!

**Connor: **Why are you getting married to that cow for?

**Billie: **Because I love her any way what's I got to do with u and don't you dare try and stop it!

**With that Billie stood up and walked away. Connor just stood there and then made his way over to Whitney's**** he found the back gate open so, he went ****through and climbed though the kitchen window, and hid there until Whitney was on her own then he would capture her and then shot her. Connor could hear Bianca call out saying she was going over to Carols and that s****he would see them at the wedding**_**.**_

**Ryan: **Whitney the cars here.

**Whitney:** k thanks I be down in a minute.

**Ryan, Tiffany, Lauren and Zsa Zsa all went and got in the car. Whitney walked down the stairs being careful not to trip over her train and took one look**** at herself in the mirror and went to open the door when…**

**Connor:** Oh sank where are you off to?

**Whitney:** Connor what are you doing here?

**Connor: **A little birdie told me you were getting married today.

**Whitney:** Yeah so that means he chosen me over you

**Conno****r: **yeh but u have not known Billie as long as I have and he would never go for a sank like you.

**Whitney:** Well guess what he has chosen me over you and I am not a sank.

**Connor: **Well that means I have to put a stop to it!

**Whitney: **What do you mean by that?

**T****hen Connor got a gun out of his pocket and shot Whitney twice in the stomach than ran off while Whitney collapsed on the floor.**

_**Will Whitney survive plea**__**se review and let me know what you**__** think and I will update tomorrow promise thanks RoseVera1**_


	2. Chap 2

**A couple of minutes later Whitney came to and ran into the kitchen to find something to stop the bleeding nothing was going to ruin her wedding to Billie. She found some bangers and put them under her dress were the blood was coming from while walking down the hall way…**

**Ryan:** Whitney are you coming

**Whitney: **Year sorry I got side tracked.

**Ryan:** Whit are you ok?

**He could see her holding her stomach and that her eyes were watering. She looked like she was in pain and he could see a couple of red marks on her dress**

**Whitney:** I'm fine let's go.

**Both Ryan and Whitney walk out the door. At the church Bil****lie, Bianca, Carol, Leon and Max and Lily**** where all stood outside talking.**

**Carol: **My little baby boy getting married today.

**Billie: **Mum I'm only getting married not joining the army.

_**Just then the cars started to arrive so they all went inside to get in their places as the girls exit the car Whitney felt faint and before she could do anything she passes out. Ryan grabbed her before s**__**he could hit the ground as shouted at Lauren to call an ambulance.**_


	3. Billie Pov

**Everyone was waiting inside the church Bianca and Carol were getting worried cause the car arrived 5 minutes ago and still nothing seemed to be happening. Billie was sat at the front playing with Lily who was now 6 weeks old.**

**Billie:** Leon do you think Whitney still loves me?

**Leon:** Why do you say that?

**Billie:** Cause she's not here…

**Leon:**Well she be stupid if she didn't

Billie: What do you mean?

Leon: Well look at me and Zsa Zsa were nothing like you and Whitney, you're both in love and got a beautiful little girl if anything this should bring you closer.

Billie: Thanks Leon I knew I could ask you.

**All of a sudden you could hear sirens in the background. Bianca and Carol told everyone to stay calm while they do and see what's going on. They both found Ryan sat on the beach with Whitney in his arms she wasn't breathing her lips slowly, turning blue they found that she had been shot within minutes, the ambulance arrived. Ryan went with her to the hospital. Bianca walked into to go back to the Vic because the wedding was cancelled.**


	4. Chap 4

**Billie Pov**

**I went up to Bianca holding Lily and asked her why she had cancelled the wedding maybe Whitney did have cold feet.**

**Bianca:** Whit's been shot and she wasn't breathing, Ryan's gone with her in the ambulance

**Billie:** Ha Ha very funny B were is she seriously

**The B said it again and Billie stopped smiling and laughing and asked where she was. 10 minutes later Billie, Lily, Bianca, Ricky and Carol came running through the door of A and E.**

**Billie:**Ryan where is she?

**Ryan: **She's in theatre

**Carol:**Do they know what's wrong?

**Ryan:**Yes but I couldn't ask cause as soon as we got here she got rushed into theatre.

**2 hours later Whitney was out of theatre.**

**Bianca: **Where is she what's the matter with her?

**Doctor: **Where Miss Dean has been shot it lead to a blood clot meaning that not all her blood could get round her body from her heart that's why she was not breathing

**Billie: **She's alright know though Right?

**Doctor:** Well it's going to be touch and go for a while we have to keep her in ICU for observation and, we won't know the fall extend of the damage until she wakes up.

**Ricky: **Oh ok would we be able to see her at all?

**Doctor: **Well for now no because she is not in her room yet and when she is she, will have a breathing tube in and will be unconscious for the next 6 hours.

**Carol: **Ok thanks Doctor

**Doctor:** If you need anything else please feel free to ask one of the nurses at the desk I will come and find you in a while

**Bianca:** Ok thanks

**As the doctor walked off Carol turned round to speak to Billie but he and ****Lily were gone.**


	5. Chap 5

**He went back to the place he used to live with his mum before moving to the square. He knew who behind this it was the same two people that used to get him in a lot, of trouble and now they had hurt the one he loves, It was Kylie and Connor and they are going to pay.**

**Billie:**CONNOR, KYLIE WHERE ARE YOU

**Kylie:**Hey handsome nice suit why are you dreesed up like that for?

**Billie:**DID YOU SHOT WHITNEY LIKE YOU SHOT MY UNCLE JACK AT THAT PARTY

**Kylie:**WHY would I shot a sank like that anyway it was Con…

**Billie: **Well you can tell Connor that when I find him im going to kill him for what he did to Whitney if, she dies and Lily hasn't got a mum im going to kill him myself

**Kylie:**Yeh but this girl called Lucy rang us and told him where Whitney lived and, that you guys are getting married

**Billie:**Lucy?

**Connor:**Hey Billie Boy what are you doing here?

**Billie didn't say anything he just walked off with Lily in his arms. He walked straight back over to the square where FatBoy and Leon kept asking all these questions.**

**FatBoy:**Hey mate what happened I only just found out are you ok? Is Whit ok?

**Leon:**Leave him alone FatBoy his Fiancé in hospital and you're asking stupid questions Billie can you hear me…

**But Billie didn't answer he was holding on to Lily for dear life staring at what the banner said**

_**Congratulations Billie and Whitney Jackson**_

**He swallowed back his tear and swore he will get his revenge and Lucy, Kylie and Connor will pay for what they done.**


End file.
